gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Takamaru
Takamaru is the granddaughter of the Iga ninja dog Akame. she is the only living granddaughter of the Iga dog besides her older cousins. During the war against the Kogas, Akame decided to adopt all Iga puppies younger than 6 months of age as his own, which included Taka's mother along with Shirozaru's Mother. He made them swear to never return as an Iga ninja dog. After news about the volcanic eruption in Ouu, Akame is believed to be dead and she is allowed to go. Appearance Takamaru is a red and white Kishu dog. She has very distinctive brown eyes,She resembles of the great ancestor leader and founder of the Iga ninja dogs, Ozaru Personality She's kind, tough, beautiful, caring and Strong. She has a calmer side. She usually stays out of trouble but somehow trouble finds her. When she grew older, she has grown a more feminine personality and wont hesitate to step up whats right. Caring individual, with a positive outlook on life,Her personality has added more a humorous factor in the series. she possessed incredible physical and reasoning capabilities. GDW AU: Orion (Original Belongs to Yoshihiro Takahashi) During the war with the Kogas, Akame decided to adopt all Iga puppies younger than six months of age as his own, which included Shirozaru's mother a brown-furred Kishu and Taka's mother,a black kishu . He made them swear to never return as an Iga ninja dog. Shirozaru's mother obeyed her father, but proudly taught her children the great stories of their ancestry, and about the great leader Akame. Numerous times, Taka wanted to join her grandfather, but was stopped by her mother, until she heard about the volcanic eruption in Ouu. Since Akame is believed to be dead, she is finally allowed to go along the way she was looking for her older cousins. Later on she was found by Akakamakiri and his pack when she was on her own,like Sirius they decide to keep her as a hostage, turning her into one of their soldiers and brought her to their homeland in Hiroshima along with Sirius. When they arrived, they taught her how to fight and she is already a skilled fighter. When Akakamakiri ordered her to kill Nuka (who she was going against with), Takamaru immediately refuses to kill him. As punishment, Kamakiri's eldest son grabbed started beating her, telling her that the law of the wild is to kill or be killed. Despite all this, Takamaru is still grateful to her leader for taking her in, but still remembers about her cousins and her grandfather wanting to find them. When Akakamakiri's pack arrive in Shikoku to eliminate the Kurohabaki clan (Yamabiko and Kojuro's pack) and to take their territory, Sirius is nominated to be Akakamakiri's scout and guardian while Takamaru patrol around the area. As they scout the area, they eventually stumble into the Kurohabaki clan. While Akakamakiri discusses with Kojuurou, Yamabiko and his followers surround the invading dogs and charge at them. Thanks to Sirius' bear-dog instincts, he and Taka attacks both Yamabiko and Kojuurou, managing to let there friends and leader to escape. They eventually gets caught, but is released thanks to Yamabiko's kindness. The kai-ken puppy also tells them that his pack does not want to have a conflict with Akakamakiri's army and that they are permitted to leave. When Sirius and Taka returns to their pack Sirius had told them about Yamabiko's message, Kamakiri's sons decide to bluff Yamabiko's pack by leaving the island and that they will ambush them on the other side of the island, which they did. While Sirius and Taka was hunting the next day, they stumbles across the Ouu army and Sasuke quickly stops them. Although Sasuke insists that they join the Ouu army, Sirius and Taka refuses, telling him that they belong to Akakamakiri's pack and that their goal was to kill the Kurohabaki clan and runs away with Taka following him. Later, when Takamaru were being pursued by Orion and the Ouu soldiers for spying on the Kurohabaki clan, Sirius stops his younger brother and recognizes him. He explains to Orion that Akakamakiri saved his and Taka's life months ago and is truly in dept to them and no matter how many times both Orion and Tesshin tried to put some sense into him, Sirius considers the Ohu army and even his brother as enemies because they have joined forces with Yamabiko's pack. As Sirius runs away, he cries in regret for betraying both his younger brother and his family's pack Taka comforts him when they returned to the pack. When they returned to the pack once more, Kamakiri's sons made the decision that they will attack the Kurohabaki clan at dawn. Worried about his brother and his pack, Sirius tells this to Toshimitsu, one of the Kogas, who eventually told Sirius' message to Orion and Yamabiko's pack. He is almost ready to turn Ou side, but then ends up defending the Akakamakiri, Ou army, and remains Akakamakiri's pack. Later, when Kamajirō die, Kurokamakiri and related to Sirius, Orion forces, Akakamakiri leaving their separate ways. Orion's pack return Ōu and there combines Gin with the troops. Sirius quickly Orion with his parents, who are in the care of man. Weed associated with other ranks of his legs has improved. When Ou army is preparing to fight the army of Masamune, Weed amount of Sirius According to the forefront. Sirius involved in the fight Matheus against the packs. At the end of the battle, Masamune ends up committing suicide. Sirius Masamune's body covered with a scarf. He shows compassion for the grieving Yamabiko point, because even though Masamune was bad, he was nevertheless Yamabiko's brother. After this, Sirius,Taka and other puppies following ravens and find Kojūrō's body. They bury it together. Ōu's last spring, the first in which Sirius and Taka is an experienced arrives. Ginga: The Last Wars AU (Original Belongs to Yoshihiro Takahashi) Taka has been training along with Sirius and his brothers at the Akame Mountains for 6 months. Sasuke arrives at the base of the mountain to be greeted by Rigel and Sirius, who take him to see Orion. Upon hearing about the crisis in Ou from Akame, who has travelled several miles whilst injured to deliver the news, Sirius,his brothers and Taka head off to find recruits and help their friends. On the way, Sirius and Taka encounters Unsai, a former Ou soldier and close friend of the Ou army. Unsai sends his subordinate, Kawasemi, with him,Taka and Rigel. Eventually the come across the same gorge leaped across by their father and grandfather. The two brothers and their friend easily jump the gorge and help Kawasemi when he slips, carrying on their journey. Sirius and the others meets up with Unsai, Zion and the others and witnesses the death of Kenshin who was attacked by Monsoon. As the dogs try to leave, Monsoon sees Sirius and remembers a time when John killed his siblings, but was attacked by a young Gin in return. Sirius is allowed to carry the bodies of Kenshin's comrades away, much to even Monsoon's confusion. Quotes "Im Takamaru but call me Taka or Kama" -Taka introducing herself to Sirius when she joins Akakamakiri's pack. Trivia * (I was inspired of this name.) She gets the name of one of Yoshihiro Takahashi's Ginga Densetsu characters Takamaru * Takamaru's Unnamed Mother had named her after her ancestor. * She has a crush on Sirius Weed's Son * She was the only female to ally with a villain along with Sirius. * Shes the first to inherited Ozaru's coat color. * Sirius was Taka's first friend while she was searching her cousins and Akame. Category:Kishu Category:Female Category:Childeren Of Ohu Soliders Category:Red Kishu Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Dogs Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Pet Dogs Category:Mix breeds Category:NightShade2K18